


Your Tough Guy's A Wreck

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: It wasn’t a surprise to you that Akira would be the type to cry in public. You just didn’t realize that he was crying over you.





	Your Tough Guy's A Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! Alas, still turning up for the Devilman Crybaby inspiration rush, which I’m thankful for, as I now have the chance to finally write something for the [extremely fitting “Crying in Public,” which is one of my favorite Chairlift songs!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQ3h0ZA3FQ0)
> 
> As I still ache over Crybaby’s ending, here’s a new one-shot for you all~! I hope you enjoy!

The passengers may always change with each ride, but for the most part, there is a sense of familiarity when using the subway.

A nuance that Akira had nearly forgotten since he started using his motorcycle as his main form of transportation.

Old women giggling amongst themselves with bags of groceries placed neatly by their feet, the weary student minding themselves with their 3DS, the occasional bump in the track that a tourist was never quite ready for, the fashionista who exuded flair and confidence even while tapping away on their phone, the group of familiar-faced beatboxers freestyling amongst themselves at one end of the subway car, the friendly automated chime that rang with each stop.

And one couldn't ever forget how _packed_ the subway could be during the day.

The crowd on today's subway trip--while not at its usual massive size--made Akira yearn for the freedom of his motorcycle, but he was at ease by the common thread between riding on the subway and his bike.

You wrapping your arms affectionately around his waist.

A simple form of contact. A meaningful display of affection. A cherished reason of life.

It was nearing the end of the Saturday evening rush hour, and both you and Akira were on your way home from a date spent at the outskirts of Tokyo, a place easier to go to and from by train rather than motorcycle. There was no available seats to use, leaving the two of you to stand by one of the rows of seats.

His back was pressed to the wall, his expression neutral--which was only conveyed as wicked and menacing to other passengers--but his heart light while you rested comfortably against him, tired yet happy from your night out together. You embraced him, as lovingly as ever, which he reciprocated, as protectively as ever.

Any creep that wanted to even glance at you would be dealt with in a quick yet thorough manner.

Greedy and selfish as it may be, but whenever Akira felt your body heat envelop around him always made him want to take you away to some isolated realm of paradise. While heaven would be ideal for you, he didn't want to let you go just yet.

Not now.

Or ever.

Suddenly, his arms squeezed around you right as he felt his chest tighten.

Never would he want to let you go, to have to live in a world that no longer has you.

Not again.

He doesn't want to experience and get used to a new familiarity on the subway or out on the road, where all the usual sights and sounds are seen and heard without you with him, without your arms hugging his body and reminding him that you were right there.

You loved him. That was fact, as you had confessed and reassured him so many times.

Even as the crybaby human or the monstrous devil, Akira was the person you loved so much. In the same way he would rip out his own heart from his chest to offer it to you was how you would happily give him your own.

The two of you shared a pure, tender love, and he would be _damned_ to allow anything to happen to it--

"Akira?"

He snapped out of his reverie, his expression adorable in its confusion. "Eh...? What's up, babe?"

You gazed up at him, your expression concerned. In response, you lifted up your hand and brought it towards his face, your thumb delicately sliding over his cheek.

He felt the heat of your skin first before that of the tears currently streaming from his eyes.

Your palm rested against his face, gingerly cradling it with your hand as you spoke, your voice as gentle as your touch, "You alright?"

So swept up in his adoration and fear of losing you that Akira finally realized that he had begun to cry. While his attention was focused solely on you, he could see out of the corner of his eyes a few passengers trying to shuffle from the both of you while others pretended to mind themselves while peeking glances your way--not to mention, Wamu's and Gabi's freestyle shifting from a rant about Soundcloud algorithms to not getting a text back from a crush.

The reaction of others did not matter to him.

Especially not while you were touching him so affectionately.

"I'm fine--!" He blurted out, his face becoming warm while he rubbed at his reddening cheek with his other hand. "I'm--"

Your worried expression remained, as did your hand on his face.

You would not release him.

His arms held you tighter.

And neither would he.

Ever.

Sheepishly, Akira only leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours. His lips quirked into a small grin as he remarked, "You expect me to be around the love of my life and _not_ cry? Damn..."

One arm remained locked around your waist while he proceeded to mirror your actions, his hand now cupping your cheek. While his puffy eyes twinkled with mischievous affection, the sentiment behind the love in his gaze was as true as can be, especially when he proceeded to close the gap between your lips and his.

But not before murmuring out,

"I may be tougher than I look, but that won't change how much I love you, okay?"

You. Your embrace. Your kiss.

They were all part of this particular reality he was so happy to exist in with you.


End file.
